


Kissing.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red riding hood even bad wolves can be good.<br/>Third Johnstian drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing.

On [Tumblr](http://milkbubble.tumblr.com/post/34052280853/kissing)  
On [Deviantart](http://naripolpetta.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5imslt)


End file.
